


Angel...Demon

by Lylacflower



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylacflower/pseuds/Lylacflower
Summary: "They could've given you anyone else to help you, instead I'm wasting my time.""Why don't you leave me to fend for myself then?""And disappoint Lord Hean, I think not.""You know you're the only Angel I've met that doesn't smile, such a pretty face, shame."".......shut up."
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Angel and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history

Wellkin a place where angels sore, Lord Hean is their leader. Gahenna a place where demons crawl, Lord Hellious is their's. 

They are all born the same. No wings, no name, and no gender. The year before they are to attend school they are to go through two machines. One that will give them their name and one that will allow them to choose their gender. 

They go through school. It does not matter how they behave here, though it's clear to see what they'll be through these telling years. Usually the highest tier coming out is average five. Fours and fives are chosen to serve Lord Hean in the palace. Ten is the highest tier only Hean is here.

Lord Hean has a vice. He chooses who this vice is every two-thousand seasons pass. Hellious does the same except he kills the old one.

Angels that are not fit to serve in the palace are sent to guard an assigned human. Human's are seen as expendable so they don't waste the best on them. 

Every once in a blue moon there's an angel who is stuck between being a dark angel and being a demon. Those are assigned a human and an angel that fits to them and can either help them or lead them to being a demon.

Only the chosen human can see their angel and/or demon. Even though most humans have at least an angel.

Now of course angels and demons must follow some rules. For angels if they don't follow them they will have to do some public service. For demons they do too but with a heavy object tied to their leg.

The angels follow these simple rules:  
5.Don't kill anyone  
4.Don't talk to humans that aren't yours  
3.Don't fall in love with a human  
2.Don't disobey your Lord  
1.Don't have a relationship with a demon

Demons follow these:  
5\. Break rules 5 + 4on the angels list  
4\. Respect your Lord  
3\. Torment humans  
2\. be rude to others  
1\. Don't have a relationship with an angel

It's what keeps the two seperated and in peace. When an angel and demon break rule one and are caught they could be severely punished depending on the out come of their rule breaking. The punishment is they'll be forced to be humans with out any memory of who they are and they'll die like the humans. They'll get their old memories back when they die.

Angels and demons have powers and weapons that suit them. If they try to use anyone else's weapon they'll get a burn on their hand.

Angels and demons use these weapons to fight the monsters that lurk Terra. The monsters go unseen by the humans. If a human sees one of these monsters and they don't have an angel protecting them, they'll be killed by it and their soul will wonder the Earth hopelessly.

This is how it has been for decades. But what happens when Hean and Hellious put a high tier angel and a hopelessly in love demon together to protect a girl who sees these monsters all the time and can see everyone's angel.


	2. Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's history

Born from an angel and demon a hybrid is born. That's exactly what Daniel is a hybrid. No one knows because they're all the same right now. No wings going to one school. But one day they will earn their wings and it will be decided what kind of angel they are. 

Daniel doesn't know of his dad and what he is. He's just a kid who likes playing pranks on people. Pranks that go too far sometimes. 

He only plays them on adults and kids who tease him because of his looks. He does suppose their is no else like him. He has black hair, dead like skin and dark eyes with red pupils. Other kids have light colored hair, skin that's angelic almost and pupils that sometimes can't be seen in the light. When they are older they'll earn all the looks of an angel. 

Daniel isn't sure that day will come for him and that is what scares him. Every time someone tells him he's not normal or that he'll kill someone one day. It angers so much that it leads to him getting pay back with pranks. 

He fell in love one day. A beautiful strong willed boy named Harper. Born of the purest love of two gorgeous angels. He almost decided to be completely good for that boy.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When he's older it's clear to him that he's no angel. And when the day came where they earned their wings it was no surprise that his were demon wings.

He was sent to hell where he was examined. It was decided by Lord Hellious that he had some good in him and wouldn't last in hell.

So they sent a message to Lord Hean that he should be sent out to watch a human with an angel. Hean's most beloved angel.......Harper. 

Their human's name is Grace. Depending on how Daniel takes care of her he could be a demon or a dark angel at most. Daniel wants to enjoy his time with Harper, but Harper doesn't like him. No matter how kind he treats him the reaction is the same irritation. But he doesn't make Daniel feel useless. He respects that Daniel is his partner and takes their job seriously.

Harper is the best challenge Daniel has ever accepted.


	3. Harper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about harper

Pure bread, from the most innocent love. Harper is loved by many. He's his parents most prized possession. It was always obvious to everyone that he would be a great angel one day.

His icy blue eyes reflected who he was and how everyone around him is on the inside. He was organized and on top of all his work. Teacher's pet and respected every adult he had an encounter with. 

Lord Hean had told him one day Harper would be working in the castle right by his side. As long as he never told anyone else. Which was easy for Harper as he had no friends.

Not because no one liked him or because he didn't like anyone. Really it was mainly due to the fact that he made no time for having fun. But no one ever tried to ask him if he wanted to play or hang out they all figured he wanted to be left alone. So he grew up thinking no one liked him.

He had been the only one to notice the strange child named Daniel, crying in the bathroom. When they made eye contact Daniel stopped and instead it was Harper who was crying. He had unconsciously taken Daniel's sadness and gave it to himself. Then he decided he didn't need the bathroom anymore so he left. And he never told anyone.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When he got his wings they told him he was a tier eight angel. Two tiers below Lord Hean who's the highest tier. Four more than the last vice. Harper was a little nervous but he was fine. 

But why was Harper a higher skilled angel with many gifts that make him one of the most powerful angels, put in charge of watching a human and a weird demon who's given a second chance. Daniel, Harper never thought he'd see him again. 

Harper doesn't like Daniel very much. He should've let him be in that bathroom maybe Daniel would have turned out good. But where would that leave him, would he be the one in Daniel's shoes. With that in mind Harper does his best to tolerate Daniel.

He almost falls for the demon, almost but not quite. He has priorities and has no room for love at the moment, maybe in the future with someone else, maybe.

Daniel is the challenge Harper definitely didn't want.


	4. She is beauty she is grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

"Harper, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Daniel whispered in Harper ear causing the angel to hit him by accident with his wing.

"Firstly don't do that, secondly we're here to check into this hotel that they have us stay at while watching our humans." Daniel had a feeling that the we Harper was talking about was about the angels. Daniel confirmed it looking around seeing no other demons.

Was he the only demon working on Terra at the moment? Maybe there's a place where the demons stay.

He looks at Harper sadness written all over his features. Harper's face softens being able to feel how sad he is. "What's wrong Dan?" He's only using this nickname to cheer Daniel up a bit. 

"Is there a place for demons to stay too?" At this moment a silence falls between them as Harper realizes Daniel has no hope in himself and feels left out, no matter how much Daniel jokes around the loneliness from their childhood is still there. So he shakes his head frowning deeply.

Daniel saddens more and hugs Harper burying his face in the other's hair. Harper didn't push him away having sympathy for the demon this time.

When Daniel releases him he makes sure the latter is alright. When all is good enough they head up to their room. Harper could feel all the tier ones and twos stares as they went. He knew no threes were staring because they know better then to stare at their higher rankers.

When they made it to their room Daniel went to the bathroom to wash his face, while Harper sat on the bed. He looked over the papers about the young girl they had to watch tomorrow and on.

"Harper no matter how much you worry yourself, it's not going to make since." Daniel sat on the bed wrapping his arms around Harper and sitting him in his lap. Harper moved Daniel's hands.

"Your right it makes no since, no human should be able to see Molgas and live, and they definitely shouldn't be able to see angels that aren't theirs." He looked at the paper and picture of the girl with a strange look that Daniel has never seen anyone but Lord Hellious make. The look where your worried that a unhelped child may turn on the world one day. He knows the look because Hellious gave him that same look before he sent him off. But Harper's expression changes to that of worry for the girl herself.

Daniel takes the paper and sits it on the bed side table. "Go to sleep Harper." They both go to bed back to back. Both full of worry for what Grace had in store for them. What scared Daniel was the last sentence on the paper; she is beauty she is grace. What did that even mean?


	5. Resist and he will flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

"They could've given you anyone else to help you, instead I'm wasting my time." Harper was trying his best to pull Daniel along with him, he took forever in the shower and now they're late. Harper was really starting to regret not making Daniel go first.

"Why don't you leave me to fend for myself then?" Meanwhile Daniel was trying to keep up with Harper. Even though he was taller, Harper was the faster of the two due to his extensive training.

"And disappoint Lord Hean, I think not." Harper glared back at Daniel tugging him a little harsher.

"You know your the only Angel I've met that doesn't smile, such a pretty face, shame." Daniel smiled showing his sharp teeth. He felt a sense of pleasure rise through him when he saw Harper blush.

".......shut up." He traded places with Daniel and pushed the demon forward. Daniel laughed wholeheartedly as they stepped on the porch.

"Also how can we be late to something, that she doesn't even know about?" Daniel looked at Harper checking if this was the right address.

"We need to catch her before she goes to school and after she takes a shower." Harper said knocking on the door.

"We have her schedule down to that much?" Daniel looked at him surprised.

Grace opened the door and immediately closed it again. Daniel laughed while Harper knocked again. She opened it again but slowly this time. "Why are you here?" She looked between them.

"We're your guardian angels." Daniel answered, Harper rolled his eyes.

"I'm your guardian he's my apprentice." Harper answered sighing when Daniel pouted. "In short we're here to protect you from the things you would call monsters."

She hesitated but let them in wanting to know more. "If you're here to protect me what's my name?" She asked glaring at the two.

"Grace Rockwood." Daniel smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay so the demon knows my name, why do you have a demon apprentice anyway?" She removed his hand.

"He is not bad enough to be a demon, he has some good in him, but he's nowhere good enough to be an angel either, so they're testing him to be a dark angel, and I'm babysitting him." Harper answered.

"Hey, don't be an ass whole about it, I'm trying." Daniel pouted again.

"It's only day one." Harper crossed his arms.

"Okay so what's your names?" Grace interrupted them.

"I'm Harper and that's Daniel." He held out his hand as if they were agreeing on a business trade.

She hesitated but still shook his cold, soft hand. "So is he going to protect me as well?" She looked suspiciously at Daniel who was floating in the air eating some cereal.

"He's going to have to if he wants somewhere to belong." Harper sighed exasperated from having to babysit two able people.

"Kid you want us to come to school with'cha?" Daniel moved over to Harper and wrapped his arm around his waist. Harper paid him no attention just gave him a quick side eye.

"You don't have to right?" She looked at Harper.

"Not today." He answered.

"Are you staying here at my house." She asked looking at her that swayed side to side.

"If that's okay with you but if not we have somewhere to stay." Harper looked at Daniel remembering how uncomfortable the other was in that hotel. "Well I have somewhere, I don't t think it would be right to force Danny to stay there for the rest of your life." Harper spoke really softly as if he had his own emotions for once and they where not happy ones. Daniel was shocked and he looked at the angel with shock.

"Well you both can stay here since you seem somewhat close and I personally don't trust demons." Even though at first it seemed like the angel didn't like the other at all, Grace could tell he cared about him to an extent. She defiantly could tell that Daniel had feelings for Harper, especially the way he's looking at him now. She wished someone look at her like that, like she was a goddess, and with so much love. She could see where the goodness came from, he's in love.

But when she looked at Harper she saw an emotionless being that glowed with happiness but he looked so trained to be perfect. The emotions she saw him show were gone just as quickly as the appeared. He removed Daniel's hand then bowed to her giving her thanks. He had no freedom, while Daniel seemed to live freely. She smiled at the two then left for school no use in making up things about them in her thoughts, she has to go to school, she'll talk to Daniel later. 

\-----------------------------------

Daniel put his head on the shorter angel's shoulder, wrapping one arm around his waist and put his other hand between his wings. Harper shudder at the feeling reaching back and pulling his hand away. He glared up at Daniel. "Stop doing that." He has a little blush trying to make it's way to his face, failing in the end.

"Why do you wear such revealing clothes?" Daniel asked poking Harper's belly.

"One me wearing revealing clothing does not mean you can touch me like that, two it's for my wings to move freely, and three I didn't pick my work clothes." Harper draws his wings together and rolls his eyes.

"I get the wings thing mine is open in the back too, but the stomach doesn't need to show." Harper furrowed his brows together at the point that was made. "I'm telling you no one else that worked for Hean wears revealing clothes just his second." Harper looked down at Daniel's gentle yet large hands on his waist. He could feel that Daniel was sad yet jealous.

"I'm sure he doesn't pick people he would like to have sex with to be his seconds, and even if that's what he wants from me, I'm not interested." Harper wanted Daniel to feel better and for this conversation to end. He felt Daniel's jealousy go away but he was still a little sad. Harper put a hand on his cheek. "Can you give me some space so I can change and wait for Grace to come back?" He took Daniels sadness but forced it down until Daniel left the room. He had to hold his balance using the bed from how heavy this sadness was.

\-----------------------------------

Daniel sat on the couch and almost fell asleep until she came in. "Hello...uh, where's Harper?" She asked taking her shoes off and sitting on the couch next to him.

"Bed." Daniel answered simply. She nodded.

"So...can I ask you something?" She looked at him, he looked happier than earlier. He nodded smiling. "Do you like him?" Daniel nodded smiling fondly. "Does he like you?" 

"I don't think so, I hope so but Harper is really complicated, he doesn't show his own emotions usually." Daniel thought about how Harper held his face earlier and how the Angel probably wanted to be alone to let that emotion roll of him in his sleep. 

"What do you mean his own does he not have his own emotions?" She was really confused.

"No he doesn't really, he can but his brain is constantly looking for other people's emotions, so in the end he can take their emotion happy or sad and then he will have to deal with it, he can really control it if he's alone with someone." Daniel said wanting to hold Harper.

"So is that like a power of his?" She asked, Daniel nodded. "Hmm..why do you like him?" She put her head in her hands.

"I've liked him since middle school, the first time I saw him, I was in the bathroom crying because I had been bullied, he came in I made eye contact with those beautiful blue eyes and suddenly my tears were gone and he was crying." Daniel smiled fondly at the memory. "I thought I'd never get to talk to him, I saw him constantly in the hallway after that, I only acted good when he was around, but I got my revenge on anyone who bullied me or didn't believe in me."

"Wow, you have it bad." Grace never felt that way for anyone, so she couldn't understand how he felt exactly, but she felt bad for him none the less. He seemed to have fallen deep in love with someone who seemingly wanted nothing to do with him. "Does Harper know you like him." 

"Yes, I told him multiple times, he reminds that angels can only be with angels." Daniel sighed folding his hands getting the urge to hold Harper out of his system.

"Why do you still want to be with him then?" She didn't understand that part.

"Like you said earlier I fell hard, and since he never told me how he feels and just that he's not allowed to." Grace could hear the the hope in his voice. She watched a single tear roll down his face. "I've been with other people but none of them are the same." Daniel wiped his face.

"So why don't they just make you a dark angel if they know you don't fit the other two?" Grace wanted to change the subject.

"They want to see if they should just kill me, they didn't tell me that but I asked Harper and he told me." He put his feet up on the couch. 

"And you believe him?" She leaned her head on the couch. Daniel simply nodded. "Can I ask two more things before I go to bed?" Daniel laughed.

"Well you just asked one." He joked she glared at him. "I'm kidding go ahead ask as many as you want."

"Will I get a chance to know you both better?" She bit her lip to keep herself from asking the other, giving him time to think.

"Me, I'm an open book for the most part, Harper is more so a book that has five locks, in a safe and the keys are guarded by a dragon." Daniel tapped his finger on his chin. "Then sometimes you get past the dragon and get a glimpse into the safe." That was his best way of explaining it. She nodded understandably though she was a little lost.

"Umm...well is it true our sins are forgiven?" She asked as he stood up and stretched.

"To an extent I think, I didn't really pay attention in sin class so you'll have to ask Harper, good night." He smiled showing his sharp teeth, which helped her resist the urge to ask another question as he fled to the room they stayed in.


	6. Blood stained white roses

It took a week for Grace to get used to her new roommates. She wanted to ask more questions mostly to Harper because he seemed to know more and he also didn't have sharp teeth. So everyday during her free time at school she would add to her list called "questions to ask your new special roommates." So no one questioned it.

She wanted to talk to him alone and that was hard. Daniel usually was with him. If they weren't together Harper was sleep from taking in too many emotions either willingly or not. 

She knew how that felt. She had friends who use to use her for emotional support. They never asked how she felt. And though no one can help it in Harper's case she feels he is in the same predicament as she was. At least he has Daniel to listen to him if he ever opens up.

If Daniel was a normal person she could see herself being great friends with him. His appearance makes her not want to talk long, but he's such a better listener than Harper. 

She walked into her house and saw Harper sitting at the table writing. She looked around for Daniel but didn't see him. "Uh..hi." She said nervously when she turned back and saw Harper looking at her.

"Hello." He said simply going back to writing. 

"Um...where's Daniel?" She asked sitting next to him.

"He had sparing practice this morning so now he's sleeping." She forgot about the practice.

"Didn't you tell him he wasn't allowed to sleep after because something could happen while he sleeps." She asked trying to remember what exactly was said.

"I know what I said, it is dangerous and a bad practice, however his training today was with Lord Hean and they don't exactly get along so he was really tired and angry so I told him to take a nap." Harper sighs sounding frustrated.

"Yeah why is that, I know he hates Hean but he never told me why?" She asks leaning her head on her hand.

"Well Lord Hean thinks Daniel is lazy, a delinquent, he doesn't listen, and he doesn't care about anyone but himself." Harper said as if that was all true.

"But he's not like that, he cares about you, me, and a lot people he's friends with up there and down there, in fact the only one I've heard him complain about Hean." She says in defense of Daniel.

"I know this but unfortunately Hean is the one judging him so he doesn't see Dan's sweet side especially if I'm not there." He says all this quietly.

"Is that why Daniel hates him?" She asks. 

"I think that's part of it I'm not sure you'll have to ask Danny yourself." He states as Daniel comes in yawning.

"Ask me what?" He leans his body on Harper.

"Why do you hate Hean?" She looks at him as he grits his teeth. Harper reaches a hand up and rubs Daniel's neck without even hesitating. 

"He's an ass whole, and he's a perverted pedophile." Daniel says hugging Harper. 

"Let go." Harper say tapping him. Daniel apologizes backing away a little.

"Why do you think that?" Grace asked surprised at how angry he sounds.

"The way he makes everyone dress at work, the way he's been staring at Harper since Harper since he was kid, the fact that everyone who goes to work for goes in a virgin and ends not being one even though they're single." He crosses his arms and sits down.

"Is that true?" She looks at Harper.

"I don't know where he gets his ideas from but he has no solid evidence and I personally don't feel unsafe at work." Harper says nonchalantly.

"The last vice told me after his first year working there Hean told him to have sex with him." Daniel said quietly.

"Well if Hean asked and the other guy agreed than its consensual." She inputs.

"She's right." Harper says.

"He didn't ask he told, there was never a choice he would've done it anyway." Daniel looked pissed all over again. "I'm just warning you especially since you're going to alone with him tomorrow." He sighed when Harper glared at him.

"I don't need protecting Daniel, I can handle myself, and I trust him, nothings going to happen." Harper tries to reassure him despite being mad at him for speaking badly about his mentor.

"I'm going to bed." Grace stated standing.

"You didn't eat dinner." Harper stated.

"I ate before I got home that's why I was late." She smiled going to her room.

She woke up the next morning to a strange sound out side her window.  
She looked at the roses outside her window. 'Those were white yesterday, weren't they?' She thought as she looked at the now stained red roses. Then she made eye contact with something hanging above her window. "Harper!" She called for the angel, who appeared almost immediately. She couldn't say anything more she just pointed at the window.

Harper used his staff to shine a light in the molga's eyes. It fell with a hiss and then from outside Daniel used his spear to stab it turning the thing into dust.

"Fuck!" Daniel let out an unsteady breath.

"It was so close." Grace said leaving her room not wanting to be in there anymore. She called into school asking for a day off. She could not go to school after what just happened. 

"Make sure she stays safe while I'm gone." Harper told Daniel as he changed into his work uniform. 

"I will, stay safe?" Daniel pouted when Harper sighed.

"I will." Harper states patting him on the head.


	7. Breaking the rules feels so good

Harper could feel him staring, even if he closed his wings to cover his back. Harper didn't want to assume what Lord Hean wanted but Daniel's words kept coming back to his mind. So Harper decided now is as good of a time as ever to try his new power. He cleared his mind of all his own thoughts and focused his mind towards Hean's direction. 

'Harper seems less willing to let me have sex with him than Nigel was. Anyone really now that I think about it he's seems uninterested in relationships. Doesn't matter I'm in charge here I'll just force him while he's sleep tonight. No point in letting a good body go to waste.' Harper stopped blinking trying to keep the tears from coming out his face.

"Sir do you need anything else right now, I need to use the restroom." Hean signaled him off. As soon as Harper was in the bathroom the tears all started to fall. Harper had never actually cried before, he fell to his knees feeling his breath catch in his throat. He wanted to scream, but even if his voice wasn't gone he wouldn't. He curled up in the fetal position and wrapped his wings around himself.

Daniel felt his gut clench, as if something was off. He decided to check up on Harper. Looking at Grace sleep with her head laying on her homework, he also decided it would be best to put an invisible shield around her and the house. It would only last an hour so he had to be quick. With that out of the way he teleported to his usual hiding spot when he spied on Harper at work, the bathroom close to the thrown room, he could always see Harper and Hean but they never saw him due to the position. 

When he got there he was startled. There was Harper sat in the corner in a ball. Daniel kneeled in front of him. As he brought his hand close to try and see where Harper's face was, his wrist was grabbed roughly and held away. "Don't touch me." He hissed his voice raspy.

"Harper, are you okay, who hurt you?" Daniel spoke quietly. He felt Harper's hand release his wrist. Harper moved his wings as more tears fell.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Despite Harper's voice being very soft, Daniel was kind of expecting Harper to switch back to normal and be mad with him for coming, but instead Harper buried his face in Daniel's chest and gripped his shirt. Daniel pulled Harper in his lap so they both would be more comfortable. 

"I felt uneasy so I came to check on you, what happened?" Daniel rubbed circles in Harper's back. 

"You were right about Hean, Dan." Daniel tensed knowing what Harper meant and he had to force himself to not go out there and get himself executed.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" He held Harper's face in his hands. 

"Besides starring at me all day and feeling lusty....no." Harper didn't want to tell Daniel about his new power yet, so he lied a little. Daniel gave him a unsatisfied look and sighed. 

'I don't know which part of that sentence is a lie but I'll trust you.' Harper looked away from Daniel. He then realised what position they were in and quickly got off him and stood up. Daniel looked at him confused but stood up as well. 

"I should go back out there." Harper said about to head out, Daniel grabbed his arm.

"Come back to Grace's house when you're done, please don't sleep here, he hasn't done anything big yet but I don't trust him." Harper smiled softly and whispered I promise then left. With that Daniel went back.

Harper stood back in his place with his wings completely shut so they covered his whole back side. He knows the work hours are almost over but he wants to leave now. He kind of wants Daniel to hold him which is saying a lot. He doesn't normally want physical attention from anyone.

He starts going through all he's lessons on Hean trying to remember all of his powers. Then he remembers that Hean can tell when someone is a virgin, in fact the one who told him was the last vice. Nigel told him that everyone who works directly for Hean is a virgin, and that they don't stay virgins. Harper hadn't thought about it at that moment but now he sees what he meant. He can here all the thoughts of everyone and can tell who Hean has slept with. He was not going to let Hean make that decision for him.

He also knew it had to be Daniel, he only talks to four people not counting his family. Daniel was the only one left if he gets rid of Hean, Nigel, and Grace. 

"Harper it's getting late you should head to bed, I'll have a guard show you to the guest room." Harper followed along only because he knew better than to argue with Hean. He can't teleport so he texted Daniel hopping the other was awake still.

Harper:  
Danny are you awake?

Daniel:  
Yes

Daniel:   
Are you free?

Harper:  
Can you come get me, I can't teleport and I can't leave, everything is guarded.

Daniel:  
Of course, are you staying in the guest room?

Harper:  
Yes.

After Harper put the phone down it only took a few seconds for Daniel to show up. He grabbed Harper and teleported back.Harper sat on the bed stressed. 

"Are you okay now nothing else happened right?" Daniel sat next to him and rubbed circles in his back again. Harper shook his head and leaned it on Daniel's shoulder. "That's good well Grace is sleep, if you want to talk nothing is distracting us." Daniel was a little nervous he didn't know what to do, especially since Harper was being quiet. "Or not we can just go to bed, or anything you want." He ran his hand through Harper's hair.

'I wish I could do something for him, I love him so much, I don't like that he's sad.' Harper almost smiled at Daniel's thought. He looked up at Daniel. 'Oh wow has his eyes always been that big, he's so pretty and he's also really close. Oh gosh I don't know if I can handle this.' Harper smiled this time.

"Danny." Harper said softly, causing Daniel to stop freaking out in his head. Harper brought a hand up to his face. "I want to have sex with you." Harper didn't know how else to say it and felt embarrassed saying it but he needed to get it out quickly. 

"Really, are you sure, that's a big rule we'll be breaking." Daniel said not sure if he heard that correctly. 

"Only if we get caught, I'll handle it if we do." Harper knew Hean had a reputation to keep and if he told everyone what Hean does it would be over for him. "I'm sure about this Danny I wouldn't have asked you other wise." He said reassuringly. Daniel nodded not sure if this is real or a dream. But then Harper connected their lips and he lost all his senses. He knew for certain this is real and Harper was serious, serious enough to put a spell to keep Grace from hearing.

Harper didn't tell Daniel to be gentle. He knew demons couldn't anyway. He was already naked and feeling light headed by the time he remembered. He knew Daniel was being as gentle as possible based on his thoughts, which made him wonder what rough was like. Everything was driving him crazy, even when they were done he wanted more, he wanted Daniel more. It confused him this was only supposed to be to keep Hean away from him but...here he was out of breath and he can't focus on anything else.

"Danny?" His own voice sounded different to him, begging for the other. Daniel ran his fingers through his sweaty hair then leaned his forehead on Harper's. He kissed him again, trapping Harper underneath him again as well. Neither of them could describe how good this felt.


End file.
